Raw War: Beginnings
by Imikid
Summary: Swords will clash, triggers will be pulled, and blood will fly as your favorite and nostalgic characters do battle against each other!


**A/N****: Hey guys, Imikid here;**

**This shouldn't come as a surprise that I attempt a story similar to Deadliest Warrior or Death Battle seeing as how I tried to in the past. But before I had tried to impress you all with essentially bullshit science and numbers, I'm not doing that again. This time I am bringing these matches to satisfy my own curiosity as to who would win between opponents; and share these ideas with you merely for entertainment purposes. This fan fiction should NOT be taken too seriously, just enough to at least make you stop and think about the match ups. And hey, if you like the match-up a lot, suggest it to Death Battle and have them make it official!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE DEPICTED IN THESE MATCH-UPS, THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR CREATORS RANGING FROM RIOT GAMES TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS**

**Now that that's over and done with, let's get it on!**

* * *

_Every fan in history has always wondered who would beat who if two characters collided in an epic battle..._

_What would the outcome be, why would it happen, would it effect the fan base any?_

_We can't promise that this fan fic will give you those answers, but we can certainly try!_

_Any number of heroes, villains, and misc characters will enter but only one will survive this…_

_**Raw War!**_

Out of pitch blackness a single man would step out from the shadows, adorned in an outfit reminiscent of 1930's gangsters with a black snap cap. He definitely was on the chubby side but the attitude in his stance said he could care less right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Raw War," he grins as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Here we go all out in pitting fictional character against fictional character. There are no limits as to which we choose from whatever universe they live in. I'm your host – **Imikid** – and this season we have a lot of great match-ups to share with you that _you _might actually help us to create…"

He starts to pace. "We will have a lot of warriors appearing this season from demigods, to monsters, and even high school girls that show too much panties. But for this first match we have a _real_ treat for you; pitting one of the most infamous characters from the online game League of Legends against an animated villain that – for all we know – may have very well existed in the Cretaceous. That's right gals and jerks, your first contender is a _dinosaur_…"

Imikid would use his hand to point as the shadows melt away like a falling curtain to unveil the silhouette of a statue in the shape of a Tyrannosaur.

"But not just any dinosaur," Imikid points out with a grin. "The King of Lizards, Tyrannosaurus Rex! And not just _any_ T-Rex! He killed Littlefoot's mother! He tried to kill Littlefoot and his friends! And – I dunno about you guys but – he scared the crap out of me as a kid!"

"This!"

"Is!"

"**SHARPTOOTH**!"

A light from above would illuminate the silhouette to reveal the green scales of the Universal villain including his red eyes, one of which is swollen closed.

"Now many of you may be asking 'why would you pit a dinosaur against a champion from LoL, it's so stupid' or 'what champion could take down that beast'? Well, to at least answer that second question; he is a voidborn creature only barely collared by the League and he is – what I consider – the T-Rex of League of Legends. Ladies and Gents, I present to you, **CHO'GATH**!"

More of the shadows would melt away and the light would shine to show the statue of the nightmarish Cho'Gath in all of his glory.

"This will be a titanic grudge match between two beastly eating machines ladies and gentlemen," Imikid chuckles. "We will be answering both why Sharptooth would be a match for Cho'Gath and of course who will win between these two in a battle. First up, let's analyze Sharptooth…"

_**SHARPTOOTH**_

Sharptooth originally appeared in the animated Universal Studios film "The Land Before Time" and was also killed off in the same movie, though his name would be used to identify most carnivore villains in its multiple sequels.

Many would remember Sharptooth as being a mindless berserk T-Rex hell-bent on eating Littlefoot and his friends, and for the most part it was true. However in an illustration that came with the movie on its release date, it would point out that Sharptooth actually had an agenda of vengeance on his mind throughout the film. This is because of Littlefoot accidentally snapping off a thorn into Sharptooth's eye – blinding it – at the beginning of the film and unintentionally causing the T-Rex so many problems after the fact. Why Sharptooth couldn't leave well enough alone and just forget about them is beyond me to begin with, _but_ it's a movie anyway and movies generally don't make much sense.

Some of the basic abilities of Sharptooth as a Tyrannosaur include incredible jaw strength (able to lift the deadweight of a deceased Edmontosaurus minus its tail), a powerful tail and hind legs. Binocular vision that gives him perfect frontal vision (even for targets that DON'' move); and unique muscles in his feet that allow him to feel the vibrations caused by animals battling miles off and track them. Obviously the greatest weapons Sharptooth will have are his – well – teeth. The teeth of a Tyrannosaur are banana-sized and shaped made to pulverize the target rather than just slice through the skin like most carnivores before him, breaking the bones as well as skin. Furthermore, the teeth have small and serrated hooks that allow left over meat from potential meals to hang in Sharptooth's mouth to the point of rotting. Because of this, every bite Sharptooth will cause has the potential to infect the victim with bacteria and thus poison them in a sense. This was essentially how Sharptooth killed Littlefoot's mother.

As a character, Sharptooth is larger than any Tyrannosaur seen before and – without a doubt – much stronger. It's arguable as to just how strong Sharptooth is but the fact that he can headbutt rock walls multiple times and destroy them without any repercussions whatsoever indicates a ridiculous amount of strength. The same can be said about the endurance and stamina of Sharptooth seeing as he was merely rendered unconscious upon falling into a deep chasm during the great Earthshake. And for those who think that it doesn't prove anything; think of how many cliff faces he would have hit on the way down _plus_ the position of which he landed in. That should have broken his spine at least! Another amazing feat of this larger-than-life T-Rex is his athletic prowess. Sharptooth can launch himself into the air in a similar way to raptors in order to land and pin potential prey or clear obstacles such as rock walls. His final feature concerns his arms, which are unnaturally long for a Tyrannosaurus. Despite the typical T-Rex's arms being short, they are packed with muscles making them at least strong enough to pick up a small car; thus it can be theorized that Sharptooth mainly utilizes these longer arms to latch onto his prey's back as he jumps on them.

Sharptooth is very persistent to the point of even being suicidal and his love for killing – also stated in The Land Before Time illustration – adds to the danger of confronting such a blood-crazed beast.

The dinosaurs may be extinct now, but back then; Sharptooth was easily the king of kings…

…

Imikid grins. "Sharptooth has more going for him than you thought huh? Well from the looks of his opponent, he will need all of those abilities just to step into the same ring with him. Here is Cho'Gath…"

_**CHO'GATH**_

According to his background, Cho'Gath is a voidborn from a dark dimension known as The Void. It is a dimension where the darkest of creatures had been banished from Runeterra until the League summoned three creatures from it, one of them being Cho'Gath. Cho'Gath himself is an odd yet terrifying-looking creature with four arms, large feet, and a tail with what appears to be a fin. He often gloats about when the voidborn's return to Runeterra – apparently an ominous prophecy – in his in-game quotes that with we can assume means he is intelligent but definitely arrogant.

Cho'Gath's anatomy is definitely built to kill right down to his very, spike-covered skin. His four arms are tipped off by two-fingered claws and bladed tips, horns curve out of his head, and sharp nails stick out of his toes. The rest of his anatomy include spikes and scales that jut away from his skin and a gruesome maw. All things considered; Cho'Gath is definitely _not_ one to try and fight barehanded against.

Now anyone who knows Cho'Gath will know about his abilities without much explanation but for those who have not played League of Legends – or doesn't like playing Cho'Gath – here is a list of his abilities and what they do:

**Carnivore** returns 17 + (3 x level) of health and 3.25 + (0.25 x level) of mana for each kill he gets (minion or champion) and is a passive ability.

**Rupture** is where Cho'Gath stomps on the ground and uses magic to cause spikes to shoot up and launch his enemies into the air.

**Feral Scream** hits opponent with a cone of magic and also prevents the target from using their special abilities.

**Vorpal Spikes** turns Cho'Gath's melee attack into a ranged attack with spikes that deal magic damage in a linear fashion.

**Feast** utilizes Cho'Gath's massive maw to gorge on his opponents so he can devour them and grow in size though it can be countered by attacks such as Alister's headbutt attack (I know, I've done it).

Overall Cho'Gath has proven a deadly adversary to face off against in the Fields of Justice, and if the voidborn are just as strong as he is; then Runeterra is doomed!

…

"Cho'Gath; simple, but deadly," Imikid shrugs. "The time has almost come for the fight but first we need to compare and contrast and also add some details. Both Cho'Gath and Sharptooth are known for their powerful jaws and we believe it safe to assume that they are both dead-even in this category do to both being able to chew up metal. As far as range, Cho'Gath definitely has the advantage with his larger appendages and ranged abilities _but_ he is not as powerful or as durable as Sharptooth in a close-quarters competition. In order to keep the fight fair, Cho'Gath will not have access to any of the items from the shops in League of Legends and – obviously – won't be able to respawn during the fight. However we will be boosting him up to his biggest size to match the size of Sharptooth and we will make him an automatic level 18. And so, without further to do; let's see who will win when Cho'Gath and Sharptooth clash in the burning city of Pompeii…"

Citizens run in terror as the mountain overshadowing their city erupt with blazing projectile that destroy the buildings around them, spreading fire across the entire city. Molten rock had begun to fill the streets but that paled in comparison to the new terror that the citizens run from. A man is stunned with terror and he pays for his weakness as Cho'Gath snatches him into his mouth and chomps him multiple times before swallowing and letting out a small belch.

"_Is there no dimension these humans do not scourge_?" Cho'Gath demands angrily.

He would suddenly witness the sight of the humans running past him, away from something else entirely. Cho'Gath would turn his head to see a creature he had never seen before, an odd-looking creature with small arms and a big head. Sharptooth flares his nostrils at the creature and positions himself to attack, Cho'Gath prepares himself for combat…

**FIGHT!**

Cho'Gath stomps the ground and the earth begins to shake beneath Sharptooth who looks down in curiosity only to be launched into the air. As the T-Rex came down back to the earth, Cho'Gath would reel up and smack his tail into the carnivore's sternum sending Sharptooth tumbling over the Roman structures. Sharptooth lands on his back and starts to flail as Cho'Gath quickly stomps up and clasps his throat with his two-pronged claw.

"_Your soul will power the Void, retched creature_!" Cho'Gath growls as he opens his grotesque maw. Suddenly, Sharptooth would use his powerful legs to kick Cho'Gath off of him with a surprised "oomph". As Cho'Gath staggers back, Sharptooth scrambles to his feet and charges into a powerful headbutt that sends Cho'Gath flying clear over a magma river and he crashes through a rock. As Cho'Gath climbs to his feet, he would see Sharptooth charging and he stomps his foot again only this time Sharptooth leaps into the air – completely avoiding the erupting spikes – and crash into Cho'Gath and pin him to the ground. Cho'Gath would quickly counter with a sudden shriek and blue waves of light would slam into Sharptooth who retreats with a painful roar as his arms reach to try and whisk the scream away from his ringing ears. Cho'Gath would take the opportunity and climb to his feet and charge Sharptooth, burying his two bladed appendages into Sharptooth's torso who roars in pain. Cho'Gath then takes his claws and also digs them into the dinosaur's scales which makes Sharptooth cry out even more.

But then, with another flare of nostrils; Sharptooth grits his teeth then opens his mouth wide to latch onto the closest thing he can. It's Cho'Gath's turn to roar in pain as Sharptooth actually lurches forward and bites into the voidborn's upper left arm, the bone already being crushed by the pressure. Cho'Gath continues to roar in pain until he fights through and starts to stab into Sharptooth with his three free arms. Muffled cries of pain would escape Sharptooth but he holds tight onto the arm until finally he crunches down, completely tearing into the arm and ripping it from Cho'Gath's body and the voidborn retreats, shrieking in pain. Both creatures would stumble about, covered in each other's blood and crying out in pain. Cho'Gath glares at the wounded creature before him and licks his teeth.

"_You took my arm…now I take your life_!" Cho'Gath roars then charges. He slams into Sharptooth and bites into his shoulder area and Sharptooth shrieks once again. Cho'Gath would shake his head viciously as his teeth dig deeper and deeper into Sharptooth's muscles and Sharptooth flails to try and get him off. Finally, Sharptooth's small claw would find its way into Cho'Gath's eye and immediately Cho'Gath would pull back with a yelp, taking a good chunk of flesh with him. Sharptooth collapses against a rock formation as Cho'Gath flails with his eye bleeding profusely, behind them the volcano erupts once again and a river grows in size under the cliff they stand on. Sharptooth would flare his nostrils, fighting through the stinging pain of an open wound as his good eye locks onto Cho'Gath. Cho'Gath would look up at Sharptooth with an enraged growl as spikes start to grow out of his torso.

Sharptooth stomps forward, then stomps again, and again, and again; until he starts a full-on charge against the voidborn. In response Cho'Gath roars in challenge as he starts to fire his Vorpal Spikes at Sharptooth. They would fly past, graze, and find their marks into Sharptooth's body – tearing open gaping holes into his scales - but he trudges forward like a freight train. Cho'Gath continues to fire until Sharptooth's body slams straight into him and both colossal beings tumble off of the cliff. Both creatures would roar all the way until they plunge into the lava below…

**FATALITY!**

"Yes ladies and gentlemen! The very first match _ever_ on Raw War is also its very first draw!" Imikid announces excitedly. "Cho'Gath – by all accounts – had the advantage but it is thanks to Sharptooth's real life heritage that he was able to match Cho'Gath's abilities. Even if Cho'Gath had killed Sharptooth, it would have been inevitable that Sharptooth would have gotten at least _one_ bite in at such close quarters, thus leading to Cho'Gath's unavoidable death as well…"

"Review, follow, even leave a flame just so I can reply with 'don't read it then'. Either way let us know that you liked or at least read our fan fic. And if you want to see two characters go at it then leave your suggestions in your review and we'll look into them. Until then, the match of the first ever Raw War fight, is a draw. Thanks for reading!" Imikid turns around and walks into the shadows, disappearing from sight as the statues fade and crumble away…

_**Next time on Raw War!**_

_Two demigods_

_One arena_

_Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon will go head-to-head with Wonder Girl, the leader of the Teen Titans and daughter of Zeus!_

_Next time on Raw War!_

* * *

**Like he said, leave a review if you liked it or if you have any match-up ideas!**

**I do have some basic rules for the match-ups:**

**Please at least be logical about the match ups, do some basic research so that I don't present a bullshit match of a fire-user versus a fire-immune (just as an example).**

**I will not – repeat – WILL NOT accept match-ups already done in Deadliest Warrior or Death Battle, all I will do is give you a rant as to why so-and-so won and why I think they won.**

**Resources used to determine the outcome:**

**Gameplay of League of Legends**

**Personal experience with the character "Cho'Gath"**

**League of Legends Wiki**

**Land Before Time Wiki**

**Jurassic Fight Club episodes found on youtube**

**Various LBT clips also found on youtube**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
